


An Endearing Thought

by Anon_M



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hope it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_M/pseuds/Anon_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been going for weeks, months, and Stiles misses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Endearing Thought

**Author's Note:**

> So I took this from my fanfiction account. You could look at that, but it's only two stories and I'll be posting the other on here so...yeah.

Stiles was bored. He was so unbelievably bored that he thought he might just get up and leave his class.

He knew he couldn't.

He was failing the class as it was, but he couldn't really be blamed for that.

Derek hadn't been home in weeks. That bastard rarely called, leaving Stiles to stay awake in a tearful state of worry.

"Mr. Stilinski, would you mind telling us what's so important that you have to use every ounce of that tiny brain you have to think about?" Mr. Harris inquired.

Stiles shook his head.

Derek was going to drive him crazy.

Stiles missed him so badly that it hurt his chest, making it so he couldn't breathe.

He missed the way Derek would get up and make breakfast on Saturdays, and how when he came into a room it instantly smelled like him. He liked how he could lie in Dereks bed and it be filled with his scent.

Stiles missed the hell out of that werewolf, and would probably pout for weeks when he returned.

"Mr. Stilinski! If you aren't going to pay attention, please leave. You're breathing the much needed air. The actually important people may need it someday."

Stiles got up and left the room, a certain green eyed someone on his mind.

The rest of that day went painfully slow. His classes couldn't hold his focus, and neither could Scott ranting about Lydia and Allison. Lunch was the worst, because no matter what, Stiles would keep glancing out to the window where Derek always waited for him, and his eyes would water. Derek wasn't there, and probably wouldn't be for a while.

Things like this botoehered Stiles. He knew he shouldn't worry as he did. He knew he shouldn't miss Derek so much, but the absence of his boyfriend at his side was almost like having a pieces of him ripped off.

"Stiles!" Scott slapped him friend in the back of the head.

"What could you possibly fucking want, Scott?" He snapped, sniffing imperceptibly. He didn't need Scott knowing just how much he needed Derek.

"Ever since Derek left you've been-"

"Sad? Unfocused? Stupid? Yeah I know. I figured." The dark brown if Scotts eyes turned temptingly yellow, as if he was daring Stiles to test him.

"What's your issue? Not only have you not talked to anyone in days, your rude to everyone you do decide to speak to. It's like Derek took your personality with him."

Stiles snapped slightly.

"Well, maybe he did, Scott. Maybe, just maybe, I miss him. You wouldn't know the feeling, would you? No, because you always get what you want, you're always the one who saves everyone. Fuck off, Scott, I have enough to worry about without you on my case because I'm sad." Stiles paused "And who the fuck gets mad at someone for being sad, huh, Scott? Who?"

Scott shook his head.

"Whatever, man. Text me when you feel like not being a dick."

Stiles didn't stay at school after lunch. He couldn't handle it. Instead of going to his next class, he went to Dereks apartment. He had a key from the countless nights he would stay with Derek.

Stiles stood in the kitchen, head hanging above the sink. He sniffled, trying desperately to keep his cool, to not breathe in Dereks scent. To not feel the presence, or lack therefor, of someone that he missed.

"Hey."

Arms fit comfortably around his waist, making Stiles jump and squeal, a very manly squeal thank you very much.

Stiles didn't have to guess that Derek, his Derek, was hugging him.

"God, you're a terrible boyfriend. You're the worst." Stiles says, laughing happily. He leans back against his boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Derek smiled, something that Stiles was desperately wanting to see.

Turning, he pressed himself to the wolf.

"Fuck you, Derek." Stiles said, placing a forgiving kiss beside his boyfriends mouth.

"You love me." The wolf retaliated, stealing a real kiss.

"You're lucky as hell for that too."

Stiles had been scared at first, not knowing how to react to the arms around his hips. Now he was angry and sad and so many other things but it was all being overshadowed by happiness.

"I missed you." Stiles whispered, laughing quietly just out of relief.

Silence enveloped the two, yet it was comfortable.

Derek wouldn't say it, but he had missed his human more than his human missed him.

Now that was endearing thought.


End file.
